It is known that many asthmatics and others who have lung diseases such as emphysema, have extreme difficulty breathing in a smoky environment. Even very dilute concentrations of smoke can cause asthmatics to have attacks which can be life threatening. For that reason, asthmatics tend not to burn candles for decorative purposes around the home and elsewhere, because when a burning candle is extinguished using conventional techniques, the wick of the candle will give off substantial quantities of smoke after the actual fire is extinguished. Often times, this residual smoke will trigger an asthma attack.